danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Ancient Rome: The Rise and Fall of an Empire
'Ancient Rome: The Rise and Fall of an Empire ' סדרה של הבי.בי.סי. עם שש אפיזודות. ביון-טוב : 14 פרקים לחובבי היסטוריה - מדבר אנגלית אך כולל גם כיתוביות באנגלית - נח להבנה thumb|ימין|305 px|ROME: Rise and fall of an empire - Part 1/14 thumb|305px|שמאל|שליטת האמפריה הרומית על הים התיכון מהסדרה ששת המערכות: # קיסר # נירון # המרד # המהפכה # קונסטנטין # נפילת רומא * המקור: הויקיפדיה האנגלית סקירה כללית סופר הרומנים ההיסטוריים לינדסי דייויס כותב The Times כי "את הפרקים הופקו על ידי צוותות שונים" ו" זה מראה ", נאמר הפארקים 3 ו 4 עבודה טובה יותר מ 1 פרקים, 2, ו 5 ולמרות שהיא לא ראתה את הגמר הפרק, שהיא רוצה לראות את זה ושהיא "לא יכולה להגיד יותר הוגנת מזה." היא משבחת את המפיקים ש" להימנע מסגנון דיבור-הראשים, למרות שהם משתמשים בספרות ובעצתו של הסטוריונים מודרניים ", אך מבקרת בסדרה כי" ברגע שהם מתמלאים בסצנות קרב וקהל, את הנוסחא של עצמאי אחד דרמות שעה לא נותנות היקף מספיק ", וכי" אנו לא רואים הרבה נשים בסדרה הזאת ". היא מסכמת כי "יש חומר נעים כאן", הצהיר, "הצילום טוב, הדיאלוגים נשמעים אמיתיים, עבודת התפאורות, הסצנות הצבאיות תשמח את רבים", אבל היא מבקרת את ההחלטה שלא לשדר את הפרקים לפי סדר כרונולוגי כ , "אם הם מקלים עם תכנות האקסצנטרי שלהם, יהיה לנו על משך בטירוף," הצהיר, "זה ההיסטוריה על עיקרון Morecambe אריק: כל הרגעים - אבל לא בהכרח על פי הסדר הנכון!" 1 ננסי כתיבת בנקים סמית בגרדיאן של פרק אחד בסדרה הייתה מחמיאה של "סיעור הביצועים" של מייקל שין כירנן, והוסיף כי היא מצאה אותו "מעט מטרידה" שהוא "הזכיר לך בתת של טוני בלייר". היא הייתה זאת קריטית של פורמט הדרמה התיעודית של "דרמה חריפה דחוקה בין פרוסות פשוטות של סיפור" שבו השווה ל" צופים במחזה עם מישהו שמתעקש להסביר את המובן מאליו ", והוסיף כי היא" קבלה את הרושם שהמספר לא דבר אליי בכלל ". 4 של הפרק 2 בקיסרה ציינו כי" ההיסטוריונים יש להם בכפפות הקרירות ", וציינו כי היא" הייתה עמל רב כל כך משעממת שירנן, תמיד רצון קהל, צריך היה להראות 1 ". 5 כתיבת סם ולאסטון באותו הפרסום של הפרק 3 בהשוואתו לרומא postulating שהסדרה הזאת "על באה בתגובה לכל גמגומיו מהסטוריונים צולבים על אי דיוקים עובדתיים בהשתובבות הגדולה של ה-BBC בשנה שעברה." הוא קובע כי "לאחר תחקיר מעמיק (הסתכלתי למעלה טיבריוס Gracchus בוויקיפדיה), אני מצהיר את זה כדי להיות מדויק מבחינה הסטורית, אלא גם גדול משעממת." מאוד קריטי של פורמט הדרמה התיעודית הוא קובע כי "הם אף פעם לא עובדים, או כדרמות או כתיעודי," וממשיכים ומסבירים כי "אין שום פיתוח דמות ראויה, ולך לא אכפת מאף אחד מהם," לפני שהגיע למסקנה כי זה "מוכיח שסקס זה יותר כיף מאשר האמת". 6 Historical novelist Lindsey Davis writing in The Times points out that "the episodes were produced by different teams" and "it shows," stating episodes 3 and 4 work better than episodes 1, 2, and 5 and although she hasn't seen the final episode, she wants to watch it and she "can’t say fairer than that." She compliments the producers who "avoid the talking-heads style, though they use literature and the advice of modern historians," but criticises the series in that "once they fill up with battle and crowd scenes, the formula of self-contained one-hour dramas doesn't give enough scope," and because "we don’t see many women in this series." She concludes that "there is pleasing material here," stating, "the filming is good, the dialogue sounds real, the sets work, the military scenes will delight many," but she criticises the decision to not broadcast the episodes in chronological order as, "if they stick with their eccentric programming, we’ll be jerked about maniacally," stating, "this is history on the Eric Morecambe principle: all of the moments — but not necessarily in the right order!"1 Nancy Banks-Smith writing in The Guardian of episode one was complimentary of Michael Sheen’s "storming performance" as Nero, adding that she found it "slightly disturbing" that he "reminded you subliminally of Tony Blair." She was however critical of the docudrama format of "spicy drama sandwiched between simple slices of narrative" which she compared to "watching a play with someone who insists on explaining the obvious," adding that she "got the impression that the narrator was not talking to me at all."4 Of episode two on Caesar she stated that "the historians have got their chilly mitts on," pointing out that it "was so painstakingly dull that Nero, always a crowd pleaser, had to be shown first."5 Sam Wollaston writing in the same publication of episode three compared it to Rome postulating that this series "came about in response to all the mutterings from cross historians about factual inaccuracies in the BBC's grand romp last year." He states that "after some extensive research (I looked up Tiberius Gracchus on Wikipedia), I declare this one to be historically accurate, but also a grand bore." Highly critical of the docudrama format he states that "they never work, either as dramas or as documentaries," and goes on to explain that "there's no proper character development, and you don't care about any of them," before concluding that this "goes to show that sex is more fun than the truth."6 edit Ratings קטגוריה:רומא העתיקה